


The Call

by Eicartgeorge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicartgeorge/pseuds/Eicartgeorge
Summary: Someone has to tell Stiles what's going on in Beacon Hills, and everyone is surprised when Natalie Martin volunteers.Added a chapter 2 including Stiles and Lydia's reunion!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I remembered at the beginning of the first trailer for 6B you could hear someone (that sounds like Natalie Martin) talking, over like a phone speaker or a voicemail or something. Before the season started I thought she would be calling Lydia who would be out of town...but right now...everybody is here...so it made me wonder who she was talking to and I thought...what if she's talking to Stiles? 
> 
> Then Meg Bonney's review for 6.17 said that more than one person got shot, and Lydia was seen in a hospital gown so now I think she'll be shot, and if she's hurt....SOMEONE has to tell Stiles.... and I think it'll be Natalie...
> 
> I think it's actually going to play out a little differently than what I've written, but this is just one idea.

“So,” Malia started as she looked from Scott who was standing next to her, to Natalie Martin that was directly across, down to Lydia, whose hospital bed they were all standing around. “Who's going to call Stiles?”

 

Lydia bit her lip and looked at Scott, who looked down.

 

Malia continued. “You know someone has to do it! He's already going to be mad at us for not telling him about the hunters and this fear demon...but to not tell him that his girlfriend is in the hospital after getting shot in his best friend's house? He'll straight up murder us.”

 

“Are you offering?” Lydia asked, almost hopeful.

 

“Hell no!” The coyote snapped. “I want to be as far away from that conversation as possible.”

 

Malia and Lydia turned to look at Scott, who was still looking down. He finally looked up and saw them both staring at him. “Who? Me?”

 

“You're his best friend!” Lydia said logically. “He should hear it from you.”

 

Scott shook his head. “No...I can't... if it doesn't come from you he'll think something is really wrong.”

 

“Something _is_ really wrong.” Lydia countered. “I got _shot_!”

 

Scott sighed. “But he'll think you're not conscious if you don't talk to him.”

 

Lydia shook her head. “I can't talk to him. He'll probably never trust me again after this. I've already lied to him about so many things to keep him safe and I-”

 

“I'll call him.”

 

The three teens' heads all turned to Natalie Martin.

 

“What?” Lydia questioned her mother.

 

“I'm going to call him. I should have called him weeks ago. You're all dying without him...almost quite literally.” She looked pointedly at her daughter. “Isn't he the one who normally gets you out these things?” The three teens all exchanged looks. “Wasn't your plan a few months ago to get him out of the Wild Hunt just so that _he_ could figure out how to stop the Wild Hunt?” The teens all looked away from Natalie. “So, then why haven't you called him yet?”

 

“Because, I don't want to lose him, Mom.” Lydia spoke up, a hitch in her voice.

 

“Well, I don't want to lose _you._ And I know he sure as hell doesn't want to either. So, that settles it. I'm calling him.”

 

Lydia couldn't argue with her mother anymore (because one, she made a valid point, and two, she immediately left the room) and settled back against her pillow, actually feeling a sense of relief wash over her.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles was supposed to be standing back. He wasn't supposed to be getting involved...which obviously meant he was going to get involved... especially when he saw Derek Hale, beaten and weak. He'd sort of had this love/hate relationship with the guy, but he would never leave him alone like that...especially not after finding out he's basically Public Enemy, #1.

 

“Derek!” He'd called his name.

 

Derek, looked up, confusion written all over his face, half convinced he was dreaming, or blacked out.

 

“Stiles?” Derek mumbled.

 

“Come on, we need to get you out of here.” Stiles held his hand out for Derek to grab onto. After too long of trying to convince the wolf to take his hand, he finally grabbed him by the shirt and helped him up, before leading him out of the building.

 

That was 24 hours ago, and Stiles was sitting in the driver's seat of the vehicle that Derek said he had rented (but Stiles was pretty sure he'd stolen it. He just didn't want to be told for sure.) At this point, he was completely prepared to throw Derek under the bus by claiming that Derek had kidnapped him and forced him to be the get-away against his will, should they actually get caught.

 

 

Derek was supposed to be leading them to something that Argent had told them to check out... (well, he wanted Derek to check it out. Stiles was pretty sure that Argent didn't care one way or another if Stiles was there or not.)... when Stiles's phone began to buzz in his pocket.

 

“What's that?” Derek asked him suddenly, ears perking up when he heard the soft vibrations.

 

“Oh, it's my phone.” Stiles told him as he went to dig it out of his pocket.

 

“You still have your phone on? You're harboring a fugitive and you still have your phone on?!”

 

“Look, I forgot about it. I'll just turn it-” Stiles froze.

 

“What?”

 

“It's Lydia's mom.”

 

“Why would she be calling you?”

 

“I don't know.” Stiles told him with a shake of his head. “That's what worries me.” He sighed and looked back at Derek. “I have to answer it.” He quickly hit the green button and put the phone to his ear. “Ms. Martin?”

 

“Stiles?” He heard Natalie's voice on the other line.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

She took a deep breath. “Something's happening in Beacon Hills. To the people here.” Stiles looked over at Derek. They'd heard a little bit about it from Argent already. “They're being led by this deranged guidance counselor and Gerard.” Natalie stopped and sighed. Stiles, felt his blood run cold.

 

“Ms. Martin?”

 

“Stiles...last night a group of them attacked Scott's house.”

 

Stiles's hand began to shake against the steering wheel.

 

“Pull over, Stiles.” Derek whispered urgently and Stiles did as he was told.

 

“What happened? Is everyone okay?”

 

Natalie was quiet for a moment, before she continued, “No...” She amended her statement as quickly as she could. “No one is dead...not yet anyway.”

 

“Wait...why are you the one calling me? Is Lydia-”

 

“She was shot,” Stiles felt the air leave his lungs in a _whoosh._ “But she's going to be fine. You should know though...the worst off was Melissa. She lost a lot of blood and she was a bit a touch and go for awhile. They think she's going to be okay, but-”

 

“Why didn't anyone call me?” Stiles finally asked once he could get one clear thought out of his mouth.

 

“They were afraid.” Natalie sighed. “ _Lydia_ was afraid...of losing you.”

 

“But I'm afraid of losing her!”

 

“I know.” Natalie told him softly. “I am too. Which is why I'm calling you. I know that I haven't been your biggest fan. I've literally kicked you out of Lydia's hospital rooms on multiple occasions-”

 

“It was a _shove_ more than a _kick_.” He quipped with his usual level of sarcasm.

 

“The point is, I know they aren't complete without you, and they need you. They're just all too afraid to admit it. You need to come back.”

 

Stiles sighed. “Don't worry.” He pulled back onto the road, with a new purpose. “We're already on our way.”

 

“Who's we-” She asked, but Stiles was already ending the call and turning the phone off.

 


	2. Reunited and it Feels so Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles comes back to Beacon Hills after Natalie calls him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some people asked if I was going to continue this story and include their reunion, and I started writing and came up with something that I'm 99% sure won't happen in canon, but hey...a girl can dream.
> 
> Basically I wanted to just write their reunion, but it was so short and I couldn't figure out how to make it longer...so I decided to skip all of the fighting that is sure to ensue with the creature/townspeople and pick up again once the 'war' is over...and ironically, from there... I couldn't figure out how to end so it ended up longer than I originally intended...oh well.

The shooting stopped and Lydia couldn’t hear anything except her heart hammering against her chest.

“Lydia!” Malia said suddenly. Or maybe it wasn’t suddenly. The werecoyote looked like she’d been calling her name for quite some time.

“What?” Lydia finally asked.

“Did you hear what I said?” Lydia shook her head, 'no'. “I heard Stiles.”

Her heart fluttered at the sound of his name, then her stomach dropped. He was _here_? Part of her was happy to see him. The other part of her was terrified that he was there. He was going to get himself killed! (Hell, come to think of it they were all going to get themselves killed.)  
  
_“None of us are going to survive this!”_ She’d yelled to Scott and Malia.  
  
Malia grabbed Lydia’s hand and led her back out of the warehouse to where three men were standing around. There was Scott, Derek Hale (a face she hadn’t seen in a long time) and then Stiles.  
  
He looked up at her. They both locked eyes for a minute before running toward each other and stopping just before colliding.  
  
“What are you doing here?!” Lydia yelled.  
  
“Why didn’t you call me?!” Stiles demanded at the same time.

Lydia closed her mouth, but kept her tough facade for a moment, before looking down at her shoes, as she mumbled. “I didn’t want you to get hurt. I couldn’t-” She stopped, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. “I couldn’t watch you get taken from me again.” Stiles sighed, and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m sorry.” She whispered.  
  
He pulled away after a moment, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her away to look at her.  
  
“You were shot! Your mother called me, Lydia… your _mother_. Do you know how terrified I was?”  
  
“We’ve been feeling a lot of terror lately. So… I could probably figure it out.”  
  
Stiles nodded slowly, “Speaking of which,” he turned to address everyone. “Somebody needs to explain what the hell has been going on.”  
  
Scott nodded. “Let’s go back to the clinic and we can talk about it and make a plan.”  
  
“Sounds good.” Stiles replied and turned back toward the jeep. Lydia grabbed his hand and tugged, spinning him back around so that he was looking at her again.  
  
Before he could even ask her anything, she’d gone up on her tip toes and grabbed his head, pulling him down to her level so that she could kiss him.  
  
When she finally pulled away from him, she smiled up at him.  
  
“I’ve missed you.”  
  
He sighed. "I've missed you too... like... a lot. We're going to be living on the same coast again soon, right?"

"God, I hope so." It came out almost desperate, and Stiles couldn't stop the smirk that sprung to his lips. Lydia cocked an eyebrow at him. “What's that look for?”

“Nothing...it's just...” He smiled softly. “I just love you so much.”

Lydia felt her insides heat up and she couldn't help but smile, despite the situation they were currently in. “I love you too, you goofball.”

This time it was Stiles initiating the kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

"So..." Derek began as he looked from the couple back to Scott. "Stiles and Lydia...that's new."

"Yep..." Scott nodded.

"Took them long enough."

“You have no idea.” Scott said shaking his head.

“What are we talking about?” Stiles asked them as he approached the jeep, Lydia's hand grasped tightly in his.

Derek shook his head with a smirk. “Nothing. Don't worry about it.”

“When people say don't worry about it...”Lydia told Derek. “He worries about it.”

“It's true.” Stiles shrugged.

Malia finally spoke up, “They were just saying that they're glad you two finally got your shit together, and how happy they are for you.” She flicked her gaze over to Scott momentarily, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Stiles.

“Uh..” He began, as he squinted one eye. “Am I missing something?”

“We'll talk about it later,” Lydia told him with a pat on his chest. “Come on. Let's get back to the clinic.”

Scott was already climbing into the passenger's seat of the jeep. Stiles nodded and opened the door, and that was when the radio began to crackle and Gerard's voice came through.

 

* * *

 

“We're alive.” Lydia mumbled in almost disbelief and she looked around at her friends. Stiles, Scott, Malia, Derek...they were all still alive. They were all going to be okay. The war was over. “I can't believe we're all still alive.”

Stiles took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. It was shortly after he'd uttered those words almost two years ago that they'd found out Aiden was dead and Lydia had run to him for comfort. It was after Allison had died the day before. It was a few months before Liam told Scott how incredible it was that they were all still alive and Scott had replied..

“Not all of us are.” They all turned to face their Alpha.

“You're going to live to fight another day.” Stiles said, pulling away from Lydia to slap Scott on the back. “Take the win, Scott.”

Scott looked up at Stiles and gave him a smile. “I couldn't have done it without you, man.”

“And yet you tried.” Scott opened his mouth to respond, but Stiles put a hand up. “I'm joking, guys.”

“No you're not.” Lydia smiled.

“You're right.” Stiles tuned back to Lydia. “I'm not. I still can't believe you guys never called me! I should have been here! I shoul-” Lydia cut him off with a kiss. Scott smiled, then felt someone grab his hand and looked over at Malia.

It was Derek's cough that broke both couples apart. “I'm uh...kind of feeling like a fifth wheel here.”

“Sorry.” The other four mumbled.

 

* * *

 

“I missed the deadline to sign up for classes.” Lydia blurted as she and Stiles just laid her bed cuddling.

“Oh? Well...I'm sure you can talk to them... you know...tell them you were _shot_ and maybe they'll find you something you can take.”

“Or...maybe I could defer a year.” Stiles perked up and turned his head to face her. “I mean...I'm already starting as a junior...what's a year off going to hurt?”

“And where would you go? What would you do?”

“Well...I was thinking...maybe I could move to D.C.”

“That's where I'm going to be!”

Lydia smiled and nodded. “I know...”

Stiles seemed confused for a moment, but suddenly his eyes widened. “Oh!” Then he smiled. “I like that idea.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! And then, maybe people will stop thinking I'm lying about having a super hot girlfriend.”

Lydia chuckled, then stared at him for a moment. “You know...I really do love you.”

“I know.” He told her, a somberness to his voice. “Because it was our fault that thing got out.”

“But now it's because of us that it's gone.”

Stiles laid back again, still holding Lydia.

“Do you think Beacon Hills still needs us?”

“I don't think the supernatural is going anywhere anytime soon, if that's what you mean...I mean...Scott's probably going to have kids...”

“Yeah...” He said slowly, a look of confusion appearing on his face. “With Malia...”

“Well, I didn't say _that_...”

“Yeah, but...Scott and Malia...that kind of came out of nowhere...right?”

“I don't know...I wasn't expecting it, but I wasn't surprised...I think they got a little closer when you were gone.”

“You mean when I was forgotten...”

“When you were taken.” Lydia clarified before closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest.

“Maybe we should all go on a double date...but...that would be weird right? Going on a double date with my ex-girlfriend and best friend...but then... Wait...are they actually dating, or are they just hooking up because-”

“Stiles!” Lydia groaned, not even opening her eyes. “I love you...but can you please, for the love of God, go to sleep.”

Stiles smirked and kissed the top of her head. “Yeah. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took everything in me not to end this with "And all was well". EV-ER-Y-THIN-G!


End file.
